Wireless communication networks typically include multiple wireless access nodes spread over a geographic area through which wireless communication devices can register and receive wireless communication services. In many examples, the wireless communication devices are mobile, and can move between wireless coverage areas of the wireless access nodes. The wireless communication devices typically provide information to the wireless communication network when registering with a wireless access node. This information could include which wireless access node through which the wireless communication device has registered.
The wireless communication network also typically transfers information to the wireless communication devices to indicate incoming calls, messages, or other alerts. This information, many times referred to as pages, must be routed through the wireless access nodes to reach the wireless communication devices.
However, when the wireless communication devices are mobile, the wireless communication devices may move quickly between wireless access nodes, causing difficulty in delivery of the pages as well as an increase in registration traffic between the wireless communication devices and the wireless communication network.
Overview
What is disclosed is a method of operating a wireless communication system that serves mobile communication devices. The method includes, in a first plurality of wireless access nodes, broadcasting a first paging zone identifier (ID), wherein the mobile communication devices report the first paging zone ID to a page control system when registering to use one of the first plurality of wireless access nodes. The method also includes, in a second plurality of wireless access nodes, broadcasting a second paging zone identifier (ID), wherein the mobile communication devices report the second paging zone ID to the page control system when registering to use one of the second plurality of wireless access nodes. The method also includes, in a third plurality of wireless access nodes, broadcasting the first paging zone ID and the second paging zone ID, wherein the mobile communication devices do not report to the to the page control system when registering to use one of the third plurality of wireless access nodes if currently using either the first paging zone ID or the second paging zone ID. The method also includes, in the page control system, transferring a first set of pages to the first plurality of wireless access nodes and third plurality of wireless access nodes for delivery to the mobile communication devices reporting the first paging zone ID, and transferring a second set of pages to the second plurality of wireless access and third plurality of wireless access nodes for delivery to the mobile devices reporting the second paging zone ID.
What is also disclosed is a method of operating a wireless communication system, wherein a page control system is configured to route pages to wireless access nodes for delivery to wireless communication devices, and wherein the wireless access nodes are partitioned into zones of wireless coverage. The method includes, in a first wireless access node situated in a first zone of wireless coverage, transferring a first zone assignment to wireless communication devices registering for wireless communication service with the first wireless access node, wherein the first zone assignment indicates the first zone of wireless coverage. The method also includes, in a second wireless access node situated in a second zone of wireless coverage, transferring a second zone assignment to wireless communication devices registering for wireless communication service with the second wireless access node, wherein the second zone assignment indicates the second zone of wireless coverage. The method also includes, in a third wireless access node situated in the first zone of wireless coverage, transferring a third zone assignment to wireless communication devices registering for wireless communication service with the third wireless access node, wherein the third zone assignment indicates both the first zone of wireless coverage and the second zone of wireless coverage. The method also includes, in the page control system, receiving a present zone assignment from a first of the wireless communication devices, wherein the present zone assignment indicates the first zone when the first of the wireless communication devices is initially registered for wireless communication service with the first wireless access node and subsequently registers for wireless communication service with the third wireless access node.
What is also disclosed is a wireless communication system wherein a page control system is configured to route pages to wireless access nodes for delivery to wireless communication devices, and wherein the wireless access nodes are partitioned into zones of wireless coverage. The wireless communication system includes a first wireless access node situated in a first zone of wireless coverage configured to transfer a first zone assignment to the wireless communication devices registering for wireless communication service with the first wireless access node, wherein the first zone assignment indicates the first zone of wireless coverage. The wireless communication system also includes a second wireless access node situated in a second zone of wireless coverage configured to transfer a second zone assignment to wireless communication devices registering for wireless communication service with the second wireless access node, wherein the second zone assignment indicates the second zone of wireless coverage. The wireless communication system also includes a third wireless access node situated in the first zone of wireless coverage configured to transfer a third zone assignment to wireless communication devices registering for wireless communication service with the third wireless access node, wherein the third zone assignment indicates both the first zone of wireless coverage and the second zone of wireless coverage. The wireless communication system also includes where the page control system in configured to receive a present zone assignment from a first of the wireless communication devices, wherein the present zone assignment indicates the first zone when the first of the wireless communication devices is initially registered for wireless communication service with the first wireless access node and subsequently registers for wireless communication service with the third wireless access node.